Danger days
by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl
Summary: Bella is finally getting over Edward. After telling Sam she wants to give herself up to Victoria a pack member imprints. Will Bella accept him? Will their love last?


**? Days. A Twilight fan-fic by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl.**

Set around the end of New Moon. Bella didn't cliff-dive so Edward never tried to kill himself. It's close to Eclipse because Quil, Seth and Leah phased.

Bella decides to go to Sam's house and talk to him about Victoria. What happens when the most volatile member of the pack imprints? Will Bella accept him or continue waiting for Edward to return? I suck at summaries...enjoy!

I don't own Twilight or any characters! They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Apart from the Quileute legends, they belong to the Quileute tribe. I pay my respects to them and their gods.

Chapter 1. Don't wake me up.

'Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,

Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,

If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss,

I wasn't finish dreaming, about your lips'

Chris Brown, Don't wake me up.

Bella's POV:

I stared out of my truck's windscreen. Bright rays of sunlight burst through the plane of glass, shooting their beams into my eyes; temporarily blinding me. I blinked a couple of times, ridding the dark spots that were blocking my vision. When I could finally see again I opened the door of my truck and climbed out, looking up at the large house; half secluded by trees of the forest. I always got a weird vibe from Sam and Emily's house; probable because I'd been coming here more and more often. It was weird that I'd replaced the monsters in my life for their enemies, who were also monsters.

Even though this house was the complete opposite of the Cullen house it still reminded me of them. Emily's house had a more homely, family-like feel. The Cullen house felt cold and tense. I suppose the only reason that I was reminded of the Cullens was because the pack was a close-knitt family, a lot like the Cullens. I knew that the pack would never endanger my life like the Cullens did. I still had Victoria chasing after me, trying to avenge James' death.

I decided that I'd ask the wolves to step down and just allow Victoria to find me. The pack spent endless hours chasing her, each time they were unsuccessful; Victoria was always one step ahead of them and always managed to slip through their paws. I owed it to the pack to let Victoria find me, I already felt guilty enough that they risk their lives everyday trying to protect me because of my own stupidity. I had already looked death in the face and I wasn't afraid to die now.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the front of the house, not stumbling once. Walking up the steps of the house I walked through the open screen door to the kitchen. Emily told me that I didn't have to knock anymore, she already thought of me as a best friend or 'a sister from another mister' as Jared put it. The few pack members who weren't patrolling were gathered around the worn pine table, stuffing their faces as usual. I smiled at Embry as he grinned, food falling from his mouth. "You'd think that for someone with a big enough mouth would be able to keep food in their mouth" I stated. Quil snorted and food shot out of his mouth, and nose too...I think.

"Ooh, burn" Quil laughed. Embry's face scrunched up as he glared at Quil.

"That's my phrase, jackass" He growled. I could tell he was joking, obviously Quil couldn't because he looked generally worried. Embry turned to me and smiled. "Yeah, I guess that was funny Bells" He shrugged. Quil leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the table as he shoved a whole muffin in his mouth. Paul kicked his chair and frowned. "Be glad Emily isn't here to see you do that, Quil; this isn't your house so have a little respect" He muttered. Quil slowly took his feet off the table and sat like a normal person.

"So...Emily's not here?" I asked. The guys all nodded.

"Her and Sam are at the store, food supply's getting low" Quil stated dreamily. He grabbed another muffin as I grabbed a newspaper from the table, rolled it up and hit Quil across the back of the head with it. Embry and Paul erupted into laughter while Quil pouted at me, his muffin now on the floor. He quickly picked it up and shoved it in his mouth. "Twee...segud...rooul" (three second rule)

He stated, spitting for out everywhere. "Anyone would think you didn't have your own home to go to, your own food to eat" I teased.

"He does. Quil wakes up, stuffs his face, comes here...and stuffs his face" Embry replied.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Sooo...what brings you here on this fiiiineee day? Jake's on patrol...oh wait, I know! You wanted to come and be a cougar and crawl all over me as you put your pretty little lips on my..."

"QUIL!" We all shouted. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I was actually going to say cheek, you guys decided to think dirty" Quil stated.

"Sure"

"I wanted to speak to Sam about something" I clarified. Embry nodded and turned his head to face the door as Sam and Emily walked through, carrying brown paper bags with food inside.

Quil jumped up from his chair and practically floated to Emily before vibrating like a hyped up five-year-old. "Just gimme the goods!" He ordered. Sam raised an eyebrow and Quil sat down at the table almost instantly. "So, what brings you here, Bella?" Sam asked.

"I came to speak to you actually" I clarified. He and Emily put the bags on the side before turning back to me. "Guys, help Emily unpack" Sam ordered, not looking away from me. "Aaaw" They whined.

"Hey, you eat my food; the least you could do is put it in the cupboards"

The chairs squeaked against the wooden floor as the guys stood up and walked towards the bags on the counter. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded for me to follow him to the living room. He perched on the edge of the pine coffee table as he gestured for me to sit on the plush brown couch. I sat on the couch and waited for Sam to speak. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. I took a deep breath before explaining. "I want to give myself up to Victoria" Sam's eyes flashed in anger and worry all at the same time.

"Are you out of your mind? Bella...she could kill you or even worse, change you" He explained.

" I know, but if I give myself up and she kills me then it'll put an end to her chasing me; you and the guys can stop protecting me and deal with putting an end to her" I whispered.

"WHAT?!" A voice roared. I quickly turned my head to see Paul standing in the doorframe to the living room. I stood up as he stormed towards me, his chest heaving. "Stupid!" He shouted. Paul raised his hand and the next thing I knew I felt a pressure against my cheek, my head snapped to the side. That hurt like a bitch. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek and whimpered. Turning my head back to face Paul, I glared at him and looked him dead in the eye.

The first time we'd ever looked each other in the eye. I suddenly lost all of my thoughts, all of my come backs; gone. I felt something bind our souls for eternity. Nobody mattered anymore, the Cullens didn't matter anymore; neither did Edward. I'd give up my life for this guy. I already thought Paul was kinda hot...but now...I felt my eyes ran along the hard line on his perfectly chiseled jaw, his cheekbones set high. His straight set nose. His eyes, dark and filled with an emotion I'd never seen before; but I'd read about it enough to know what it was.

My eyes subconsciously ran across his whole body. His inky black hair, his chiseled abs, the golden bronze hue of his skin. Slowly looking further down I saw the fabric of his demin shorts sat just on his hips, giving me an insight at the prominent 'V' leading down... I could hear someone shouting something, something thudding. Snapping my head back up to Paul's my eyes finally settled onto his lips. His lips were a slight pinkish purple colour. They looked so soooft. Perfect to kiss... 'Bella! What are you saying?! You love Edward! You don't love Paul!'

I suddenly snapped back to reality. I felt myself fall back, expecting to hit the floor I closed my eyes; but I never expected a pair of warm arms to wrap around my waist, stopping my fall. I opened my eyes and stared at Paul on awe. He brought me back up, not breaking eye contact. " .way!" We both turned our heads to see Jake standing across the room, his eyes blazing with fury. Paul grabbed forearm and gently pulled me behind him as he turned to face Jake. What the hell was happening? "Jake, you know he couldn't help it" Sam explained.

"Couldn't help it? He's looked at Bella plenty of times, seen her plenty of times! I've seen Bella more than him and nothing! Now she's going to be stuck with the man-whore or La Push!" Jake spat. I felt a tremor roll up my spine as Jake talked about my Paul like that. MY PAUL?

"Paul's never looked into her eyes before, that's why" Embry explained. Jake shook with fury, he'd phase any minute; and I was still confuse to what they were talking about. "I'm from a broken childhood! My mother died in a carcrash when I was nine! My dad was in a wheelchair! And when Rachel and Rebecca left I was left to look after my dad! I was just a kid. Then Bella came back after all those years, we got closer to each other after the Cullen. Then I phased and couldn't see her! When I finally saw her I didn't imprint! Then Paul finally looks into her eyes after all those weeks and poof, he imprinted!" Jake growled.

"Broken childhood? No Jake, you had it easy. You didn't watch your mom be abused my your asshole of a father! You didn't get to the age where you took her beatings for her because she was hurt and scared! You didn't hear your mom scream one last time before being dragged out of the house and into the car! I was left alone to cope after everything! I was thirteen!" Paul shouted.

Silent tears pooled at Jake's red rimmed eyes before sliding down his cheeks. Jake gave me one last look before he shot out of the living room, Embry following. "Jake!" I called. I quickly tried to chase after him but Paul didn't release his grip on my arm. He lifted my arm and spun me around like a ballerina so I was facing him. "Paul, let me go! I have to see Jake" I explained. He sadly shook his head.

"Bella, he's upset; I don't want you getting hurt" He whispered. Paul's eyes were suddenly felt with guilt as he raised a hand to my cheek and gently pressed his hand to the mark, it'd be a while before it faded. I suddenly winced. "Ow"

Paul's eyes flashed with worry as he gently caressed my cheek. "I'm so sorry" He whispered. I sadly smiled. "Hey, it's ok. It's not like I'm scarred for life or anything" I explained halfheartedly. The man in front of me frowned and shook his head. "It's not ok, I hurt you Bella" Pounding footsteps approached and I gently pulled Paul's hand from my cheek and looked over to Embry. His face was sad. "Embry?" I asked.

"Jake's gone, he won't be back for a while. He's in Canada already" I felt my breath immediately leave my lungs, my chest hurt as if I'd been winded.

I still had no idea what was going on, and I needed to find out. After a short while Paul finally led me towards the sofa, suspecting that I was going to either fall over or keel over and die on the rug. Paul sat down beside me and after a few seconds decided to pull me into his lap. I have to admit I was definitely freaked out, since when was Paul nice to me? I was still pretty pissed that he hit me but he apologised so he was forgiven.

"What's 'imprinting'?" I asked. Everyone suddenly froze, the pack were off patrol and decided to all come into the living room; apart from Leah because she was at home. "Imprinting...is like when you see her. It's no longer gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. You'd do anything, be anything for her; become anything she needs: friend, lover, protector or a brother. It's like soul-mates or love at first sight for wolves. It's so much stronger then a regular human relationship. Neither wolf or human can cope without each other" Paul explained.

I felt my eyes glaze over as I zoned out and thought through his, thorugh all the words everyone had previously said.

"Jake, you know he couldn't help it" Sam explained.

"Couldn't help it? He's looked at Bella plenty of times, seen her plenty of times! I've seen Bella more than him and nothing! Now she's going to be stuck with the man-whore or La Push!" Jake spat.

**"Paul's never looked into her eyes before, that's why" Embry explained. **

"I'm from a broken childhood! My mother died in a carcrash when I was nine! My dad was in a wheelchair! And when Rachel and Rebecca left I was left to look after my dad! I was just a kid. Then Bella came back after all those years, we got closer to each other after the Cullen. Then I phased and couldn't see her! When I finally saw her I didn't imprint! Then Paul finally looks into her eyes after all those weeks and poof, he imprinted!" Jake growled.

I snapped back to reality and looked up at Paul, shaking my head. "You imprinted...on me?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's not something we can help, it's supposed to be rare" He whispered. Why did all the weird and mystical crap happen to me? Without giving a second thought I leapt off Paul's lap and ran from the house. I heard footsteps and shouting behind me. "Bella! Come back! Please!" Paul begged. Ignoring him I continued running towards the beach. Taking the same path Jake and I first walked down when he admitted to being a wolf.

I spotted a small gap in the cliff wall, big enough for me to fit through; but small enough that the pack members wouldn't be able to get through, unless Emily came. Squeezing through the gap I felt and heard my bones crunch as they were forced to squeeze through the tiny gap. I stepped away from the gap and face the inside of the cave. It was dark but there were small gaps all over which allowed light to filter in. After a minute or two my eyes adjusted and everything became clearer. The sound of running water echoed throughout the cave. I cautiously stepped forward towards the noise. I suddenly felt something cover my face. I screamed and turned into a karate chopping ninja (Come on, we've all been there) and finally stopped.

A silver thread floated through the air as I pulled whatever it was from my face. "Only a cobweb" I whispered. I stepped through the cave and finally reached a small pool of water. A formation of rocks sat at the top of the pool, the rocks were lightly coated in moss and a few flowers were blooming. Water trickled off the rocks and down to the pool. It was such a beautiful thing to watch. The sunlight reflected off the water and formed patterns around the cave walls.

It was almost completely silent in the cave. I could faintly hear the thrash or the waves, crashing against the beach. I could hear the trickling water, my quiet breathing and suddenly...a screeching sound filled the cave. A small bat flew around the cave and landed on a small outcove on the wall. I sat on a large boulder and watched the water trickle into the rock pool and after I minute or two I fixed my gaze to the contents of the pool. A few sparkly stones sat at the bottom of the pool, nothing more.

I didn't know how long I'd spent staring at the pool, I must have been staring for a long time because I suddenly couldn't see anything. When the whole cave was submerged in darkness everything grew colder. I shivered and turned my head to see if I could see the gap I got in from, but I couldn't see it. If I tried to get through I'd get stuck because I wouldn't be able to see anything. My whole body felt numb as I was covered in pins and needles. I couldn't even shiver anymore. My eyelids grew heavy as I passed out from the cold.

Paul's POV:

I'd been looking for Bella for hours. Her scent led to the beach but suddenly disappeared. I couldn't believe I'd imprinted on the leech lover. I felt myself wince as I disrespected my imprint. It was pitch black, my eyesight allowed me to see but if Bella was still out alone then she wouldn't know where the hell she was until morning when it was lighter. I heard a loud howl echo through the woods. It was a leech howl, there was a leech. I yanked my clothes off and tied them to my ankle before phasing.

'Paul! Thank God!' Sam said in his mind.

'Is there a leech?' I asked. I could see Sam nod in his mind.

'It's the redhead, she's at Charlie's. Me, Quil, Seth and Embry are all there now! Hurry!' He ordered. I nodded as my paws thudded against the floor.

'I'll be there'

The dark scenery whizzed past as I ran to Forks. Bella better be safe. When I reached Bella's house I could smell blood, a lot of blood. Bella's strawberry scent wafted through my nose. 'NO!' I shouted. I heard snarling in the woods near me. I saw a white, green and red blur pass me. My head whipped to the side and I saw the leech run past me. She was dressed in a top that I instantly recognised as Bella's. She was wearing MY imprint's clothes. I chased after her as fast as I could. 'Get her Paul!' Embry shouted.

'I intend to'I stated.

As I grew closer to the leech her face flashed in fear before she hissed and bared her teeth. Bella better be ok.

To be continued.


End file.
